Mrs. Lee
Voiced by: Betty White Info Mrs. Lee (Born 1942 (Age 70) is a nice old lady Who works at the DanVille Library. She Hosted the Danville Talent Show.Her Son is Mr. Lee. It was revealed she became a singer when she was Fifteen. Occupation *Singer: 1957-1977 *Librarian: 1977-2012 Collin's World Season 1 Mrs. Lee Made Her First Two Appearances As A Cameo Wummer/Swinter (She Was Seen In The Crowd) and The Bees Biggest Fan(s) (She Was A Fan at A The Bees Concert). She Made Her First Speaking Role in Rock This Place(s) Saying "I Love you Bees Band". She Then Appears In A Travel into The Future: Part 2 A Bunch of Times Once Saying "What Would You Like To Read". She Then Hosted the Danville Talent Show In Talent Show. She Made Her Last Season Appearance In Collin's Christmas Saying a Few Lines. Season 2 She Made her first Season Appearance As A Monitor In Summer Dance. She Was Then Seen Saying "Happy Birthday Collin" In Collin's Birthday. She also Helped Save The World In A Battle Between Two Worlds, She also Had Some lines. Season 3 She Was A Patient Cameo In Collin Gets Sick. Season 4 She Never Appeared In the Season But She Was Mentioned By her Son Mr. Lee In The season Finale Emily Says Goodbye? Part 2. Season 5 Mrs. Lee Did Not Appear In This season At All. Season 6 She Made Her First Season 6 Appearance In Substitute as Collin's Class's Substitute. She Was The Director Of Collin's School Play In School Play Auditions. She Gave Collin A Lead Role In The Roles Go To.... She Made Collin Choose Which Practice To Go To In Play Practice or Band Practice. She Was Happy When THe Play Turned Out Great In Opening Night. She Sang A Song About How Great The Bees are In The Bees Band, Rock Out!. She Was Seen At A Yard Sale In Call It Quits? Part 2. Season 7 She Appeared Captured by Gabby and Ashley in The Return of Gabby and Ashley Three-Part Trilogy. Season 8 She Appeared at the Festival in Spanish Festival. Kid's World Season 1 She made her first Kid's World appearance in The Kids plan A Party! where she attended Miss Rosa's 100th birthday, where she told The Bees family that she was once a singer and Miss Rosa was one two. She claims her inspiration to become the famous singer that she was, was Miss Rosa. Season 2 She made a cameo at Collin's birthday party in Collin's 18th Birthday! She appeared as the little old woman that lives in a shoe chasing her children around the forest in Once Upon a Time. She appears again in Moving On, where she allows Jenny to have her party at the library. She tries to control the guest but fails. When the manager threatens to call the cops she threatens to resign. When he calls the cops she says she will be back the next day to pick up her things. She later gets her stuff and talks to the kids and thanks them for having such a wonderful time with them. She says she needs to move on to bigger and better things. She says she is moving to Hawaii. At the end of the episode when the kids are mingling with the new librarian she appears in her car smiling then rides into the sunset. Films Trouble in Paradise Appearnces Collin's World *Wummer/Swinter (First Appearance) (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Bees Band (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Rock This Place(s) *A Travel into The Future: Part 2 *Talent Show *Collin's Christmas *Summer Dance (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Collin's Birthday (Speaking-Cameo) *A Battle Between Two Worlds *Collin Gets Sick (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Emily Says Goodbye? Part 2 (Mentioned) *Substitute *School Play Auditions *The Roles Go To... *Play Practice or Band Practice *Opening Night *The Bees Band, Rock Out! *Call It Quits? Part 2 (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Return Of Gabby and Ashley: Part 1 *The Return Of Gabby and Ashley: Part 2 *The Return Of Gabby and Ashley: Part 3 *Spanish Festival Kid's World *The Kids plan A Party! *Collin's 18th Birthday! *Once Upon a Time *Moving On Category:Charcters